


Zombiecons + Starscream = Disturbing

by Decepticrazy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Horror, Necrophilia, Rape, Snuff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticrazy/pseuds/Decepticrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASE DONT READ UNLESS YOU WANT VERY VERY VERY MESSED UP STUFF. zombiecons having their way with Starscream and devouring him. Short drabble thing. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombiecons + Starscream = Disturbing

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION HERE - THIS FIC IS FULL OF EXTREME VIOLENCE/SNUFF/ABUSE/RAPE/NECROPHELIA Please don't read unless you wish to read some very messed up things.

Starscream screeched, clawing frantically at the ground. “Keep- keep away from me!” The command came out as more of a pleading cry, the seeker utterly horrified as the “zombiecons,” as Knockout had dubbed them, lurched closer. Starscream's wings rattled together noisily. He had been backed into a corner, Knockout already having fallen under the weight of several crazed mechs, babbling and screaming helplessly. Starscream couldn't see him, but heard the screech of metal, the spark stalling screams and knew that Knockout was being torn apart, painfully, viciously.

Starscream pressed himself into the wall, sinking down low, leg struts giving out as terror overwhelmed him. In moments the beasts were on him, filthy claws raking the seeker's frame, tearing at plating, groping his chassis. The flyer tried to struggle but there were too many of them. A disgusting snake-like appendage suddenly appeared in his visual feed, surging about through the air for a moment before gliding up the seeker's cheek, the disgusting thing crawling all over him. Starscream kicked and fought as he was overcome, sparkless, rotting husks of mechs bearing down on him.

The seeker's vents stalled when he felt a sudden touch to his valve cover. 'No! Nonononono! At least let him die with dignity!' The clawed servos groped about all over his sensitive panel, disgust settling in the seeker's tanks at the feeling. 'This could not be happening...please Primus!'

A telltalle “click” heralded the seeker's fate, valve cover sliding back as slow, fumbling servos found the manual release catch, Starscream immediately feeling a pressure on his valve. Servos, claws, spikes, there were so many appendages caressing the screeching seeker's frame that he couldn't tell what was assaulting him. He felt touches to his canopy, claws digging through pliant, delicate plating as his wings were roughly handled, every so often torn and dented, drawing helpless screams from the terrified mech at the mercy of these undead monsters.

The seeker's mad rush of fears and terrified thoughts abruptly halted with the feel of something large and blunt pressing against his valve. “No... No wait! I am your commander! Stoooop!” 

It was pointless, the broad tipped member forcing it's way inside the thrashing seeker's heat, Starscream writhing in pain at the abrupt entrance, the searing stretch as his valve was pounded into the ground with no warning. Starscream opened his mouth to scream again, only to have the heated intake immediately filled by another waiting, throbbing spike. He got a look at the half-formed mech wielding it and abruptly shuttered his optics, wishing he had done that from the star, the thoughts, the feelings, too sickening to endure. The deranged, undead creature that plundered the seeker's hot little mouth had half it's face missing, corroded and lost, gaping maw holding a slack, motionless glossa that limply hung from the mech's throat, slapping against plating every so often as the monster gyrated and bucked into his commander's intake. It's jaw was missing entirely, rough, animalistic moans ground out through the ruined intake, producing sickening gurgles as the energon soaked frame twitched in mindless pleasure. It's processor had long since eroded, frame now driven by base need as it instinctively pumped in an out of the seeker's intake, making Starscream whine and sob in distress. 

Starscream soon chocked down a disgusting, gluggy liquid, trying not to think about what filth he'd just ingested, rotten fuel and putrid oils mingled with transfluids filling his tanks now. Starscream threw up every mental barrier he could to prevent the image and the knowledge from slipping into his processor, optics still tightly shuttered as he tried to imagine something else, anything else! It was hopeless of course. As soon as the thing pulled out, the seeker purged, gagging and gasping as he emptied his tanks all over the floor, whimpering at the pain and fear. His intake was filled again instantly, rotting, corroded metallic tastes mingling with the tang of his own regurgitated fuel, adding to the sickness in the seeker's tanks and meta. Starscream whined loudly as his burning throat tubing was torn apart by vicious thrusts, optics streaming tears behind their shutters now.

The seeker pinged every mech he could, Decepticon or not, desperate for anyone to save him, uncaring how they found him, what state he was in. Just please make this stop! The pain in his valve grew as the disgusting creature bucking into Starscream reached overload, slamming brutally into aching sensors before spilling hot fluids into the seeker's burning valve. As soon as that spike withdrew it was replaced by another, the brief moment of relief Starscream felt instantly turning to pain. The flyer quailed when he felt another pressure to the lower portion of his frame. 

“No.....no.....no......” The desperate disbelieving sobs poured from the jet's processor as his audials rang with Knockout's screams, the cherry red grounder now sobbing loudly in between the piercing wails that managed to escape an abused intake.

The zombiecon assaulting Starscream's port clasped mangled servos on the seeker's hips, moving against him, heated pressure growing on the jet's tiny little opening as the horrific beast ground enormous spike against the small, tight iris, finally piercing the little hole and forcing its turgid spike into that tight and puckered port. Starscream wailed and screaming as a white hot knife of agony tore through him, each thrust from the undead beast making his whole frame lurch from the agony as he was ruthlessly taken and filled. His attempt to scream came out as a muffled sobbing moan as he choked on the spike filling his intake. The stretch to his port was impossible, delicate plating torn apart as the beast heedlessly plowed into the hot, inviting little hole. It pumped into him him mercilessly, pressing the thick member into Starscream's burning and torn hole until the disgusting, engorged spike was forced in to the hilt.

Starscream's whole lower body was burning, metal torn apart as twin rods of fire impaled him, their disgusting lengths driving in to the depths of the seeker's heat, filling him completely. When one spike disappeared it was instantly replaced, the mechs starting to buck wildly, tear at plating, lapping up the energon that spilled from the seeker's frame, tearing holes in his mid section as the jet screamed in agony. The searing pain was amplified tenfold when greedy servos delved into the seeker's already filled valve, pulling and stretching before another spike was roughly forced in, Starscream arching and wailing in pain, thrashing as the second spike tore his valve open, taut rim bleeding, internal nodes and sensors broken and ruined. 

The air commander screamed as he was fucked brutally, still more servos clutching for holes that were already being filled, the abominations clawing at the seeker's frame, driving metal apart, energon pouring in torrents from garish wounds as armor was ripped apart, delicate protoform skewered by sharp servos, gaping wounds forming as Starscream thrashed and shrieked. Twitching, needy spikes started to press against these newly formed openings, fucking the wounds and making Starscream thrash in horrified agony. The seeker's vocaliser cut out completely, vision fading as all he felt was utter pain and sickness. He was violated for a full solar cycle before anyone found what little remained, plating gradually torn from the seeker and ingested as the monsters that had satiated their lust slowly devoured the broken mech piece by piece, uncaring of the way Starscream thrashed and fought, tearing one little piece from him after the other, pointed fangs ripping the hapless seeker apart and leaving nothing but a scraps behind. Soon all that remained was a pair of dented, energon soaked wings.


End file.
